


Mothers Day

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mother's Day, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Brienne's thoughts one Mother's Day.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Mothers Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, just a small cute drabble that I wrote today as it is Mother's Day here in the UK. In the last month of my degree so haven't been able to write the story i wanted to for today but this will suffice. Hope you enjoy it. Pure. 💙

Brienne awoke on a lovely spring morning and spotted the space where her husband slept normally empty. She stretched her muscles and went to the ensuite to make water. She soon returned to bed and layed there deep in thought. Today was Mother's Day and she was deep in wonder to see what her eight had planned for her. 

Just as she was just about to rise to go downstairs to the kitchen as her stomach had begun to rumble the door to the bedroom she shared with her husband flew open. Her husband was stood with their gaggle of children. The smaller ones followed in carrying gifts where her eldest son carried a breakfast tray. 

'Happy Mothers Day!' Her children shouted as they joined her in bed and Podrick put the breakfast tray on her lap. She spied her favourites of yogurt with fruit and granola, scrambled eggs and smoked salmon on a muffin and a cup of freshly brewed coffee and a bunch of spring tulips in a small vase. There was a small pile of cards and a few smaller wrapped presents. 

'Open your cards please, mummy.' Her youngest daughter Cait said ushering to the small stack of cards on the tray. 

'No open your presents please!' Duncan, Cait's elder twin said. 

'Or try the coffee I made?' Galladon, her second born, said. 

'No she'll want to eat her eggs first.' the triplets Joanna, Arianne and Alysanne said in stereo. 

'Can I give you a cuddle first?' Arthur, her baby, asked snuggling into her breast. 

'Can we just give mum five minutes to herself please?' Podrick asked. 

Brienne smiled at the child she had adopted before having children or even meeting her husband. 

At the age of thirty and without ever having a relationship, Brienne thought she wasn't going to meet anyone to love or marry and had committed to the feeling of remaining a spinster for life. Brienne soon adopted Podrick who she'd met with work through a charity scheme. They got on like a house on fire and after finding out he was an orphan of a house fire. Brienne's maternal instinct got the better of her and she adopted the young, cherubic boy who had stolen her heart. Brienne of course not knowing when she adopted Podrick that she'd meet her husband only a month later. She had met her husband Jaime at her best friend Catelyn's tenth wedding anniversary celebration and soon fell head over heels in love with the golden haired older man. She never expected that she would end up married to him and pregnant with his child before the year was out. Jaime then adopted Podrick himself, soon after their wedding and when she gave birth to little Galladon that summer they were a proper, real family. Something she thought she'd never have. 

'I agree with your brother, kids. Stop suffocating your mother.' Jaime said, trying to calm the gaggle of children down. 

Brienne sampled her breakfast and complimented her children as she did before moving to the cards. She had received one a piece from each of the children with Podrick giving her a giggle at the humerus one he had given her. She also received them from her god-daughters Sansa, Arya and Cassie, Renly and Loras' daughter. 

Brienne then moved to her presents. First opening a framed photo of all of the children that was taken on a hike they had done last autumn of all of the children laying down in the leaves and their heads all touching and their faces only with beaming smiles. Brienne shed a tear at seeing the faces of her happy family before her. Podrick had gifted her a bottle of her favourite gin being an adult he was able to buy her a bottle. A box of her favourite chocolates was in another gift and the fourth contained a small sword charm for the bracelet she was adding to recently. 

Brienne thanked her children for her gifts. Podrick said her final one was the day off cooking as he with the help of his siblings was roasting a leg of lamb and all the trimmings for his mother. This elated Brienne as roast lamb was her favourite. 

The dinner was a success, as was the lemon cake Annie and Alys made for their mother and they spent the rest of the day having a stroll down the beach and cuddled up on the sofa watching a handful of Brienne's favourite period movies with her children and beloved. She had love and a family. Brienne once never imagined this life for herself but was thrilled to have spent the day surrounded by her children as they honoured her, on mother's day.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tarth-Lannister (Braime Bunch) children and their ages:  
> Podrick (Pod) Payne 18  
> Galladon (Gall) Gerion 14  
> Arianne (Annie) Genna 12  
> Joanna (Jo) Rhaella 12  
> Alysanne (Alys) Brienne 12  
> Duncan (Dunc) Jaime 8  
> Catelyn (Cait) Selwyna 8  
> Arthur (Artie) Renly 3


End file.
